A chance at love
by Ronny Marks
Summary: This is a Scotty and Lauren Story, also please note that i did take this down for a little while but decided to repost it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own American idol, Lauren, Scotty, or any of the others,

Aouthers note: I love the thought of Lauren and Scotty dating and I apologies for writing stories about their lives.

**Scotty's POV**

I was walking down the hall in the mansion looking for Lauren. There she is I think. A girlish figure walked down the hall farther away from me.

"Lauren, hey Lauren is that you?" I asked into the dark as the figure stopped I knew it had to be her. She was standin' by the window and the moon light was shinning in. through the dark I could still see her eyes.

"Oh, hey Scotty whacha donin up?" she asked me with her southern accent.

I looked down at my feet for a second knowing that if I looked into her eyes I wouldn't be able to say a thing. I wonder how I did it when we were singing on stage earlier that night. I looked back up and saw her staring at me with her big blue eyes. She was in sweat pants and a tank top with her hair in a messy ponytail, but to me she still looked beautiful. I snapped out of it and looked up to see Lauren looking confused.

"oh I was just gettin a drink," I said, "what about you Lauren?"

"I was going outside," she said as she picked up a blanket and a sweatshirt that was laying there.

I looked at her as she looked around for the things she needed. She already had a blanket and a sweatshirt; I smiled when I saw it was my high school sweatshirt. Then she opened the door.

"you wanna come?" she asked.

"I'd love to" I said as we headed out the door.

I followed her to a little hill in the backyard and we laid the blanket down and lay down to look at the stars.

"isn't it beautiful out here?" Lauren said as she laid her head on my chest.

"yea" I said.

**5 min. later**

i woke up and tried to sit when I realized there was a heavy weight on my chest. I looked down and saw Lauren curled up beside me. It took me a minute to realize where we were at and then I relized we were still outside.

"oh man, Lauren, Lauren" I shook her but she only stirred. I sighed and gently moved her off of me. Then I grabbed the blanket Lauren grabbed … but we never used it, and then I gently picked Lauren up and carried her to the mansion. I took Lauren up to her room and tucked her in I kissed her on her forehead and walked to my room right next door, and as I was looking out of my window I saw a shooting star. I'll make a wish. _I wish I can find the courage to tell Lauren how I feel._

Well what do ya'll think? Please review.

~ronny


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own anything but my ideals

**Laurens POV**

I woke up kinnda sore this morning but I don't know why though and then it hit me… I had fell asleep last night next too Scotty. I looked around and realized I was in my room. How did I get here, I thought, Scotty? I smiled to myself as I walked to the bathroom attached to my room. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and then walked out to change.

As I walked down stairs to get breakfast I thought back to last night…

**Flashback**

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked Scotty as I looked at him.

"Yea," Scotty said, "so Lauren tell me something about yourself something no one else knows about you."

"Well I, I kinnda like someone." I told him.

"Oh and who is that someone?" Scotty asked me.

"I'm not tellin' you that," I told him as I stood up.

"Awe why not?" he asked me with a half smile.

Scotty got up and stood next to me and poked me in the stomach.

"Come on tell me" he said as he poked me again.

"No, Scotty, stop it" I said as he started to tickle me.

I turned and ran from Scotty as he chased me around. I felt like I was a little kid again. Scotty finally caught me by grabbing me around the waist and spinning me around. I was laughing and so was Scotty as he turned me around in his arms and I looked into his blue eyes and gave him a smile.

**End of Flashback**

"Hey ya'll" I said as I came into the kitchen.

"Hey Lauren" Scotty said as looked up at me.

I sat down to eat and as I was eating we were all talking about going home today. We were the top 3 so we got to go home for a little while. Scotty told us about his home town and so did Haley then the two looked at me and wanted me to tell them about my home.

I told them about my old job and my school. About how scarred I am to see the damage caused by the storms, and seeing everyone.

As we walked into the airport we heard screams as soon as we walked in the door we heard screams I turned to my left when I heard a scream right next to me. I see a bunch of girls all trying to get to us and I grabbed Scotty's arm and he pulls me through the crowd of people and a smile up at him. We all are starting to go our separate ways for now at least and as we say goodbye I give Scotty a big hug and I blush when our eyes lock.

"Bye Scotty" I said as I looked at my feet embarrassed.

"Bye Lauren" Scotty says to me.

"Oh no goodbye to me, I'm hurt guys." Hayley says.

We all laugh and say bye to Hayley. As I turn to walk to my plane with my mom I see Scotty wave once more and flash me his trademark smile. I laugh a little to myself and as I look at my mom I see she's smiling to herself. I look at her again and I cant decide if she's smiling about going home or cause she saw Scotty.

**Scotty's POV**

I look back at Lauren to give her one last smile and I see her laugh, and I laugh to. I look at my mom and see her smiling.

"What are you laughing at mom?" I ask.

"Just how cute you and Lauren are." She told me.

I blush and look down. Does everyone notice it? I keep thinking about the wish I made last night. My wish I hope it comes true soon. Maybe I'll tell her when we come back.

Tell me what you think.

~Ronny


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideals.

**Lauren's POV**

I was here back in my hometown. I looked out my window on the plane and see the town.

"Momma we're home." I say to her. I've been waiting a long time for this day.

I get out of the plane and do a little dance type thing and say "I can't believe I'm home!"

I get in the limo and we drive off.

The next day I'm here in a radio station and they're welcoming me home. We get back in the limo and the police start to follow us and give us an escort.

"We're going to jail, oh no, it wasn't me I swear." I say as my momma laughs.

I'm here out in front of the AT&T store and for the first time since being home I see all the fans. I sign a lot of autographs but my favorite was signing the cowboy boot. I also kissed a little girls hand after I signed it and got blue ink on my lips and nose.

The next stop was my high school. They take me out in front of everyone at the school and a man announces that he is proud to announce May the 14th as Lauren Alaina day. I smile and tell everyone how much I miss them and as I look out I realize Holly is there but to me it feels like something is missing. Scotty I wish he could be here I wonder what he's doing now.

**Scotty's POV same time**

I was looking out in the audience as I was singing and I realized how much I really missed Lauren. Tonight I wouldn't be able to tell her goodnight or give her a hug, no tonight I was without her and I realized for the first time how lucky I was to of met Lauren Alaina.

**Laurens POV **

I'm getting ready to go see the damage from the storm for the first time. I look around to see all the houses tore down and broke apart when I hear my mom tell me to look at something. I turn slowly and I see even more damage. I started to cry even harder I couldn't believe it. I had grown up in this town and to see it like this tore me apart. As we passed my old high school I remember something about it.

"I cheered my last basket ball game at this high school." I say to myself more than anyone.

I looked away and wiped my tears again. I'm going to meet a little boy who saved his whole family.

"Hi are you the little hero" I ask as I come into a room and see a little boy in a suit.

"Ya" he said as he looks at me.

"Can I have a hug?" I ask him.

He gets up and gives me a hug and a feel my eyes start to water again. I sit down and ask him to tell me his story. He tells me how he spotted his little brothers dipper. I feel the tears going down my face.

"I am so proud to of been born here in Georgia with you pound it." I say.

The boy Tyler smiles to me and gives me a fist bump. I smile at him and give him one last hug and my family and I walk off.

We then go to the baseball diamond and I get to throw the fist pitch. I laugh to myself when I see the pitch go way over the catchers head. I then get to sign the ball and I throw it to a little girl in the stands. As were walking out of the park I'm signing autographs to kids and I smile. I finally sing in front of everyone and I sing a good song considering everything Georgia went through. I sing the song "_Always"_ and I can feel the tears coming again. I smile as I finish off the song. As I get back in the plane I smile to myself I am going to be home back to the top 3 and hopefully the finals. I'm so close I look to myself and get out my camera I got as a present and start filming all the people.

"that is a lot of people" I say as I laugh a little and look at the crowds of people.

The crowds are so big here. I wish I could talk to him right now with all the damage I've been feeling kind of down. I look out the window to see the plane,_ well I've had a great time but its time to go back to Hollywood, and hopefully to the top 2._

Tell me what you think

Ronny


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideals.

**Lauren's POV**

I'm here back in Hollywood it wasn't that long of a trip home but it felt so long. I look to my right and I see Hayley coming in the mansion.

"Hayley!" I shout and run towards her.

"Lauren!" Hayley shouts.

We sit down and talk on the couch and I realize what she's wearing. She's in a t-shirt and jeans. It was a little shocking to me at first because Hayley always dresses up but then I remember she just got of a plane like me and also like me probably wanted to be comfortable. As I sit there zoning out my thoughts wander to Scotty. What was his visit home like? Then I snap out of it when I hear my name.

"Lauren, you ok you spaced out a little while back in my story. Is every thing ok?" asked Hayley.

"Oh yea everything's fine." I lied. I was still thinking of Georgia and all the damage and all the people with no home.

"Ok then." Hayley said.

I hear the front door open and then close and as the footsteps are getting closer I know who it is.

"Hey ya'll beat me back." Said Scotty as he got closer and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Yep," said Hayley, "now maybe you'll answer my question Lauren."

"What question" said Scotty.

"I was going to say the question Scotty; well it was why your baseball uniform has the word Suddeth on it." Said Hayley.

I look up as I remember what shirt I have on. It was the same one I was wearing at the baseball diamond. It was a present from the team. Then I remember that they didn't put the name I told on American idol, Alaina, on the back of the shirt. No they put my real last name, Suddeth on the back.

"Oh well that's because Suddeth is my last name." I tell them shyly.

"Oh" said Hayley.

We talk about our visits but I leave out the part about the damage because I don't want them sad right before the show.

As I get ready for the show I prepare myself for the fact that one of us gets voted off tonight, me, Hayley, or Scotty.

**Scotty's POV**

I came into the mansion thinking that I was the first here. Then as I get in the living room I see Hayley talking to Lauren. I get confused though when I see the name Suddeth on the back of Lauren's baseball uniform.

"Ya'll beat me here" I said.

Then Hayley continues her conversation with Lauren. As I sit there I realize maybe I don't know much about Lauren after all because I never knew her last name was Suddeth.

As I'm walking down the hall to my dressing room I see Lauren and I ask her why she never told me her real last name. She smiles to me and tells me she thought I knew because when I was in her room and looking at all the pictures her name was written several times on award and things like that. I laugh to myself I should have known Lauren would tell me something like that.

**20 min. later**

I'm sitting here next to Lauren as they show the videos from our visits home, and I hear Lauren laugh a little when she sees some one give me a donut. I laugh a little too. As the time comes to see Lauren's video I'm pretty excited to see where she lived. I laugh with Lauren as I see her get off the plane and jump up and down. Then I smile when I hear that May 14th is Lauren Alaina day. Then I feel Lauren squeeze my hand tight. I look at her and see how sad she looks. I turn back to the screen and I listen and here Lauren say she's going to see the damage for the first time. I look back at Lauren then back to the screen again, I forgot about the storms that went through the states by Georgia. I now know why Lauren's squeezing my hand so tight. I look at the screen and feel my heart break. Lauren the girl that is always upbeat and happy crying. I've never seen her cry except on elimination nights. I hear her say she cheered her last basket ball game at that high school. I look at the scene as it goes by and I wish more and more that I could have been there for Lauren. I feel tears in my eyes when I see Lauren meet with a little boy, Tyler, about being a hero. I look back at Lauren and I see her crying. I put my arm around her and give her a reassuring squeeze and she smiles to me. We both look back at the screen and see Lauren throw the first pitch and I hear her laugh a little next to me. I see the crowds of people and think Lauren's right that is a lot of people.

As Lauren walks up on stage I see the tears still in her eyes and I barely realize Hayley and I are walking out on stage its time for the moment of truth.

**Lauren's POV**

I was squeezing Scotty's hand so much and then I go up on stage and here we go the moment of truth. I here Scotty's name being called. He's safe it's down to me and Hayley.

"Tonight one will go home." Said Ryan as he looks between us. "One will also join Scotty in the finals and that person is… Lauren Alaina!"

I smile and jump up and down then I give Hayley as sad look and she gives me a smile. As she walks over to Ryan I walk over to Scotty. He smiles and gives me a big hug.

As Hayley finishes her song I feel a smile on my face. I'm here with the boy I like no I love, in the finals on American idol.

Well what do ya think? Review for me.

Ronny


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideals.

**SCOTTY'S POV**

I got off stage and walked to my dressing room to change. I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. As I came out I walked over to Laurens dressing room. I knocked twice with no answer.

"Lauren are you here?" I asked as I knocked again.

I saw our stage manager and I walked over to her.

"Have you seen Lauren?" I asked her.

"You mean your girl friend? I saw her after she got off the stage. Then she got a phone call and ran to the door saying she had to go to the hospital.

"What! I got to go." I said in shock. I knew Lauren was sick a little but the hospital.

I ran down the street and got in the ford focus that I had been allowed to use over the past few months. I got in the car and pressed the start button and turned on to the road hopping nothing was wrong with Lauren.

**HOSPITAL LAUREN'S POV**

I had got a call right when I got off the stage. I had asked who it was from the stage crew and all he knew was that it was a doctor. I originally thought that it was my doctor that was calling because I had been kinnda sick lately. When I answered the phone I was shocked at who it was.

**FLASHBACK **

"hello." I said

"Hey la la" the guy on the other end said.

"wh... Tyler! Is that you?" I asked I was in shock I hadn't seen him science he went to collage.

"Ya la la it's me. Hey I got some bad news." Tyler said

"What?" I asked.

"Just get down to the hospital fast." Tyler told me.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That's how I got here crying onto Tyler's arms as I sat by him. I was in shock I couldn't believe it. At first I didn't believe him. I did now. I believed him as soon as I met the doctor and learned her name, Dr. Grayson. Dr. Grayson was Holly's doctor. Holly had gotten really sick over the last few weeks and while I was out living my dream she was here still trying to vote for me. I cried harder when I thought of this.

"Lauren."

I looked up when I heard my name. I couldn't tell who it though my tears but when the person said my name I knew exactly who it was. I jumped up to give him a hug.

"Scotty," I cried, "what are you doing here?"

"I heard you were here so I had to see if you were alright." I heard him say.

**SCOTTY'S POV**

I rushed into the hospital and looked to my right when I heard crying. Then I saw her. She was still in her dress from the show. As I looked at her again I saw she was with a guy. I got a little confused because I knew only her mom was here in Hollywood with her.

"Lauren" I said.

I saw her look up and so I said her name again and she jumped up and ran over to me. She asked me what I was doing here and I told her the truth.

"What's wrong" I asked her.

"I-its" she started to started to say then the guy butted in.

"I don't think that's your business." Said the guy.

"Oh yeah and why not?" I asked. I hated to admit it but I was getting jealous.

"Because…" started the guy.

"Stop it guys!" said Lauren softly.

I looked down at her. I had forgotten she was still in my arms. I looked back at her and she looked at me. I saw the tears that were still going down her face. I kissed her on her forehead and I saw her blush.

"Listen I think we started off on the wrong foot. My names Scotty. I'm in the top 2 in American idol with Lauren." I told him.

"Oh, well I'm Tyler Suddeth." He told me.

"Nice to meet you." I told him.

Then Lauren's mom came out of one of the rooms.

"How is she?" Lauren asked her as she lifted her head from my shoulder.

"She's not doing to well Lauren. Oh hello Scotty," said Kristy.

I said hello to her and then looked back at Lauren. I gently moved over to the bench with her still in my arms and sat down.

"Lauren what's going on?" I asked her.

"You know Holly right?" she asked. I nodded my head to say yes, "Well she got really sick and has been here for a few hours. About 2 hours after she got to Hollywood. After my performance Tyler called and told me."

I nodded my head again. I didn't know what to say. I looked up at Kristy and saw she also had tears in her eyes. I looked back at Lauren and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Is anyone here for Holly Suddeth?" one of the doctors called out.

"We are." Kristy said "how is she?"

"Well she…" Dr. Grayson started.

**Cliff hanger! **Well what do you think so far? Please review!

**Authors note: I don't know what Holly's real last name is. It might be Suddeth. But idk so hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Authors Note

HEY EVERYBODY I'm SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE STORY!

I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON AND I PROMISE TO TRY AND UPDATE SOON!

THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THE STORY!

~RONNY MARKS


End file.
